


Intimacy

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-11
Updated: 2004-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a scene from "Adagio," but revisions made it no longer fit.

"I have to say," Severus said, "your sense of timing is impeccable."

Remus blushed, grinned, and kissed Severus on the cheek.

"Impeccably bad." Severus watched as Remus finished the wolfsbane and handed the goblet back.

"Will you stay with me while I change?" Remus asked.

Severus wanted to say no--he was afraid the wolf would bite him if he was in pain--but... "If you like."

They kissed. Remus tasted slightly of wolfsbane--revolting--but as kisses went, it wasn't bad. Severus kissed him again, trying to find the taste of Remus' tongue under the potion. Remus moaned, then pulled away. "I should undress."

Remus stripped naked then, a little shy, aroused and seeming slightly embarrassed about it, and Severus couldn't help staring. "You're overdressed," Remus said.

Severus pulled off his clothes and threw them on the floor, desperately aroused and not the slightest bit shy. Remus laid down on the bed, exactly where Severus wanted him. Severus lay down next to him, and--knowing he shouldn't, there was no time--reached to stroke down Remus' breastbone, towards...

Remus gasped in pain and curled up in a ball, his back to Severus. Severus curled up behind him and held him.

Remus trembled, breathing ragged, occasionally making small noises, then louder noises, and Severus found himself wondering if there was anything he could brew for the pain as Remus' body reshaped itself.

And then he was holding a wolf.

The wolf whimpered a few times. Severus stroked his fur in a way he hoped was comforting. Finally, the whimpering subsided, the wolf licked his hand, and they slept.


End file.
